With Nazz and Kevin/That night (Tino Tonitini, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture Show)
This when Kevin and Nazz are in the swamp and the heroes went out for the night in Tino Tonitini, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. rumbling and and screaming from a pipe as a heavy load travels along it. The pipe spits its load out in the swamp. The load in question is Nazz. She is quickly followed by a second load consisting of Kevin and his bike. Kevin is spit out behind Nazz, and he runs over her with his bike. When he finally stops it, he is in a clearing. Kevin quickly removes his shirt and uses it to sponge off his soaked bike as an angry Nazz arrives. Nazz: angry "How's your bike!" Kevin: oblivious "Oh, hey Nazz." slaps Kevin. Kevin: confused "What was that for, man?" Nazz: her teeth "It's late, and I'm cold." and Kevin stare at each other for a few seconds. Nazz: "Fine. I'll make the fire." stomps off. Kevin: a mosquito "Sweet." rubs two sticks together. When this fails to get a spark, she tries again. Finally she smacks the sticks on the kindling. When this doesn't work, she throws them on the kindling. At this moment, the wood erupts into flame. Nazz warms her hands by the fire. Kevin: "Wicked fire, Nazz. Can I join you?" ignores him. Kevin: "Um, I got a peanut butter sandwich. I'll split it with ya." grabs the whole sandwich and scarfs it. Kevin's stomach rumbles, and he moves closer to Nazz. Kevin: "Sure could use another sandwich." places his hand on her arm. Nazz: him "Yeah...sorry about that, dude." Kevin: "Aw, don't sweat it, doll." puts his arm around her, and Nazz reciprocates. They come closer together. Nazz: "Kev? Sorry I slapped you. It's been like such a crazy day today." Kevin: "No foolin." Nazz: "No foolin." Kevin: "Wait, don't move." leaves. Nazz clasps her hands in anticipation of a gift. Kevin: "Almost left her out in the cold." has come back with his bike. Nazz's eyes bulge. Kevin: "Bad for the paint, y'know?" shoves him away from the bike, grabs it, and runs with it. She then winds up and throws it into the swamp. It hits a tree and lodges there. Nazz: "THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID BIKE!" runs into the swamp and begins to clamber up the tree. Kevin: "I just don't get her, man." Nazz: offscreen "Whoa! Help!" looks back towards their campsite. Nazz is gone and the fire has been extinguished. Kevin quickly runs back. Kevin: "Yo, Nazz! Where are ya?" moon shines down brightly on the swamp. Below, yet another vengeance seeker is looking for the Eds. He cuts a more pitiful figure than most, though. This is mainly owing to the fact that he is wearing a strange helmet on his head and appears to be blind. This is accentuated when he runs into a tree. Rolf: "Who goes there?" punches straight through the tree. He then tries to yank his arm free. When he does so, he breaks the tree in three and falls in the water. The third part is the section he punched, which remains stubbornly around his wrist. He gropes for shore; finding it, he hauls himself up. Rolf: "I'll get you, insubordinate–" tree slams into him. Fortunately, it cracks as a direct result of this. Rolf, dazed by the blow, staggers around in the middle of the road. At this moment, a truck horn honks and lights shine on Rolf's face. Rolf: "Hallo?" horn honks again right before the truck hits Rolf. Rolf is knocked backwards by the blow, but some good comes of this; the helmet breaks, allowing Rolf to see again. The truck then pulls to a stop, and its' lights shine on Rolf's face. Suddenly, we are able to see that the truck is in fact the Kanker sisters' wagon, the lights are flashlights mounted on it, and the horn is a clown horn. Lee: leering "Looks like we lucked out, girls." Marie: "It's one of them! Who's after our boyfriends!" Kankers grab Rolf. Eds trundle down the road. Fireflies start to gather. Ed: "Look! Alien spaceships are attacking!" takes out a jar and captures them. Eddy: "That's stupid." Edd: "Call it Lampyridae, Ed." Eddy: "Say what?" Edd: "Fireflies, Eddy. These nocturnal luminescent beetles will help shed light on our journey." Ed: "Fancy bug butts, I must say." yawns. Eddy: the jar "So these things know where my bro lives?" yawns. Edd: "Hardly." yawns. "Oh, pardon me. But they can help us find a safe place to rest for the night." Eddy: "We passed a motel a ways back. We coulda stopped there." yawns. Edd: "Motels cost money, Eddy." yawns. "Excuse me. Have you any money, Eddy?" Eddy: a yawn "I would if that stupid scam worked." leads them into a clearing and sits down. Ed: "Ed pooped. Sleepytime guys." yawns. Edd: "An appropriate place as any, I suppose." Ed: "Nighty night!" burrows into the ground and wiggles around until he finds a big rock. He then lies against it, using the dirt as a blanket. Ed: "Ahh, comfy." snickers, and Edd goes off to do something. Ed taps Eddy on the back with his foot. "Psst! Psst! Eddy, can I have a good night kiss?" Eddy: "What are ya?" tries to pull himself free, and instead pulls him to another rock before getting loose. Edd: over Ed "Excuse me Ed." labels the rock. Eddy: off the label and reading it "Yet. Another. Boulder." looks up and sees that Edd has labeled the entire campsite. Eddy: "Hey Sockhead, quit turning everything into your bedroom!" Edd: "It's just that it's difficult for me to sleep in an unlabeled environment." Eddy: "Snore! I'm getting some shut-eye." tries, but almost falls off the rock. When he clambers back on, he tries another position, but this one hurts his back. "This bed's killing me!" Ed: "Trade ya, Eddy!" Eddy: "Quit talking in your sleep, Ed." Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts